Velius Kirta
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Position |Row 1 info = Shahrazadian Noble |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 24 |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive, single |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 178 cm (5'10) |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = 79 kg (175 lbs) |Row 6 title = Magic |Row 6 info = Shapeshifting |Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = Ashraf Kirta (father) Rhiche (mother) Nusair (32), Numair (30), Verina (26), Atticus (19) |Row 8 title = Played by |Row 8 info = Watervoir |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Velius is a Shahrazadian nobleman currently travelling with the Blue Caravan. He is the third son of the powerful Ashraf Kirta, the Master of Trade and Foreign Affairs in the Shahrazadian King's Council. The fact that Velius is a shapeshifter is knowledge known exclusively by the royal family and his own, but his high birth grants him exemption from the desert city's laws of imprisoning anyone with magic. By royal decree, Velius is not to use magic and is to take Anthaumica to counter his magical abilities whenever he is within the city's walls. Velius joined the Blue Caravan during its most recent stop at Shahrazad and has travelled with it ever since. Following the caravan's departure from the Desert Oasis and Rasheik's abandoning the Blue Caravan in search of his son Daniel, Velius has become the caravan's de facto leader. Caden Alinari is his personal bodyguard. His birthday is in late spring, and on the same day as that of Nesa Cormec. Early Life :Before age 10 Later Life :after age 10 Current Velius had been prepared to leave his home and set off with the next caravan to arrive in Shahrazad. So, even though Caden had been out on a trip when the blue caravan arrived, the noble hadn't hesitated to depart with it. Velius's first major contact with veteran travellers was Aria Jenkins and Nesa Cormec, the former of which he met after he stumbled upon her wagon while looking for a place to sleep while the caravan was on the move. It was only later during this first night of his journey that Evelyn managed to catch up with the caravan, after Velius was discovered missing back home. Belorner In Belorner, he ordered Evelyn to follow Abel in order to learn more about his relationship with Rasheik and the background of the latter. Meanwhile, Velius explored the city with the hope of finding the holy water that was said to heal all wounds. During this time, he encountered the Lightist priest Linus Fowler, the Lightist follower Lucinda Somina, the vagabond Joesephine Jenkins, and a past contractee Lucia Ureya. Together, they entered the depths of The Hall of the Gods, where Lucia managed to retrieve two vials of the holy water from the Sacred Spring of Costhus. Later that day, Velius and Joesephine tailed Lucia and found out that the latter was under another job for a man who wanted a taste of the holy water. Her contractor had secretly also wanted to cut any loose ends, namely Lucia, but before he could get that far, Velius and Joesephine stepped in and alerted Lucia. :...More to come... Desert Oasis Lenti Forest Stop Physical Appearance Velius has the pale skin of a Northenwoodian and the classic crimson red eyes and raven black hair of a Shahrazdian. It's an uncommon combination for a Shahrazadian, but typical for one of his heritage: his complexion is from his mother, and his eyes and hair colours are from his father. He is of an average height and build, perhaps even slightly below, and while he would not be winning any contests in strength, he can lift an average sized woman. Velius can take on any physical appearance thanks to his shapeshifting powers. The cat that he transforms into is a medium-sized one with short black fur, similar to a bombay. He owns a knapsack of personal belongings which he usually leaves in his wagon. The most notable items of his inventory include his sword, a knife (typically kept on his person), a vial of magic-negating Anthaumica, and a locket belonging to the Princess of the Western Kingdom. Personality Velius is an ambitious man, but he is not outspoken about his ultimate goals unless it is in his favour to do so. In social circles, he is talkative and enjoys learning secrets of those around him. He is very self-assured, carries the charisma that is typical of those of his standing, and isn't afraid to push limits to get what he wants. He can also be rather unpredictable and eccentric, even to those who are close to him and have known him for a long time. He is also well practiced on putting on facades, as a by-product of his shapeshifting powers. Despite his high-birth under the anti-magic Shahrazadian regime, he does not try to hide that he enjoys researching into magic and has keen interest in those who exhibit magical capabilities. He leaves most of the heavy lifting to his servants, Caden and Medayo Alinari, but he is not afraid to jump into action himself, as he believes himself to be his own best chess piece. Velius has no religious affiliation. Abilities Magic: Shapeshifting With his magic, Velius can alter his physical appearance and voice. Although his choices are virtually unlimited, he usually opts to change into things that he has studied up enough on in order to preserve proper internal functioning of his body. This is the reason that, while he is comfortable transforming into any other another human, the only animal form he tends to adopt is that of a cat. He cannot maintain his shape shift when he is asleep or unconscious. His magic is internally based and he can choose to fix and channel it onto his clothes as well, effectively taking his clothes with him when he changes form from his natural state to a new one. Whatever his new form is, his mental capabilities are retained. He has never attempted transforming into inanimate objects before, as he is rather confident that he would become permanently inanimate himself in the process. Other Skills Velius is skilled in sword-fighting, and is arguably better at it than Caden (due to precision and not necessarily strength). He is not afraid of playing dirty. Family Velius is the third son of Ashraf Kirta and Rhiche Kirta. The two married out of their own will and share a monogamous relationship. Velius has two older brothers, Nusair and Numair, and older sister, Verina, and a younger brother, Atticus. Velius is the only person in his immediate family with magical capabilities. Relationships Below is background/history pertaining between Velius and other parties: Caden Alinari Since Velius's mid teens, Caden has been Velius's personal bodyguard. Unbeknownst to the guard, Velius is one of the very few outside of the Alinari main line that knows about the sixth-sense powers. The two are on very terms. Medayo Alinari Medayo is Velius's second personal servant. He often refers to her by the nickname Meddie. Velius helped her gain her pseudo-sixth sense capabilities that nobody but him knows about. Evelyn Alinari When Velius set off from Shahrazad, Caden was not home in Shahrazad. When the family discovered Velius was gone, they sent Evelyn in place of her older brother to substitute proteccting Velius. Evelyn is mistrustful of Velius, but dutiful as she is, she will obey any and all orders issued by him as she would with other members of his family. Northenwood Natives Every so often, there comes a time when the Kirtas pay a visit to his mother's homeland. His family is on good terms with the people, especially with the clan from which Velius's mother hails. Category:Characters Category:Active Characters